yucaipiafantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Insanitypictures/Cons and Pros of Yucaipia Fantasy
Figured its time to list my personal problems with Yucaipia Fantasy. These can be from getting actors together all the way to filming concerns. Lets take a look at all the problems with each saga. Yucaipia Fantasy Mistakes Well where do I begin. There isnt much to say about this one that cant be seen. Terrible acting for one. I mean god its bad and cheesy. Number 2 would be the lack of script or direction. We just did this on the fly with random ideas we came up with before each filming day. Also take note that a on going joke with YF is WHAT SCRIPT!!! This is not true for starting with yf2 a script was always made. Also look for the tripod. It's become a tradition to see it in YF background. YF4 I made it hide better but here you can see it several times. Yucaipia Fantasy II Mistakes Another or god what happen. Lets get started. 1st the script was written to follow Jenny as she remembers who she was. She moved and caused alot of problems with filming. So I went through the trouble of making a new main character that would meet up with Jenny half way. Jennifer Stacks never came back to Yucaipa for years so I had to wing it. Worst Idea ever. Tripod seen several times. Also acting bad. However this would future the last running scene in all of YF. Yucaipia Fantasy: Origin of The Wraiths Mistakes Ah OTW. Now this is where it started getting good. I started treating YF if it were a live action anime and the results show. Co graphed fight scenes. As well as deep story about each wraiths troubled past. To this day many say this was the best or favorite one. This would also be the last time you see the level up screen. I figured its better if they lost or won it was believed they still leveled up. Cons would be I wish more of Rapes first battle was shown instead of it just mentioned. I would also want to state that OTW was meant to be 15 episodes longer and include additonal Wraiths being recruited. However due to one actor not wanting to play the role anymore. And another sortof neaded a break. I lack the ethusiam to continue OTW. However I do hope to do the 2nd half someday. Yucaipia Fantasy III Mistakes First off, I should have never let someone take over for the first 2 episodes. Some angles were good but god it is bad at time. It shows. Regardless I took over from episode 3 onward and tried fixing the mess. Biggest mistakes with this saga was the episodes were short. My bad, Originally more was pose to be filmed but it was becoming hard to get people together all the time for filming. However late in the series I started getting better special effects and learning hd so guess a win win at times. I also wanted to elaborate more on Rapes sins as well as Joe and Alice relationship. But again never got the time when no one was free as they use to be. Yucaipia Fantasy IV Mistakes Well lets see, it took roughly 4 years for this one. I needed a break for a bit and wanted to learn more about HD and special effects. In the end the break was worth it. another con would be I was moving to phoenix and wanted to finally do yf4 so when i came back to yucaipa for 2 weeks i filmed a huge amount there. I believe this to be the best one for it does a great job tying up loose ends. However I do sortof wish to film more for some characters like Black Bird and Eddie. But I was short on time and made do with what I got. Totally worth it. Thats about it for now, I'll be updating these every so often when I remember new cons or pros with it. Category:Blog posts